Up Close and Personal
by kyuubi-heme
Summary: The following story is about the naruto characters answering real live questions. These guys are not what they seem. Rated T just in case.One shot.


The following you are about to read are real confessions from real anime characters from Naruto. If any of my friends read this, no offence!

And to the loyal readers: I did not write this story, I'm just posting it 'cause he forced me to. On with the story. Here we go!

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto, but if I did….. (nose bleeds).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

**Kyuubi-hime: Why do you like Sakura?**

Naruto: Her forhead! If I'm going to be hokage, I need to advertise so people could vote for me, and her forhead is the perfect billboard. Believe it!

Then if I go out with her, I can advertise all I want! Believe it!

**Kyuubi-hime: Who was your first kiss?**

Naruto: Sasuke. That doesn't mean I'm Gay (or does it?)! You see, my first kiss was supposed to be with Sakura and I practiced with my kage bunshin so that I can be the best kisser, but as I stared at sasuke, some retard bumped into me! Then sasuke lip-locked with me. What a waste!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHOUJI

**Kyuubi-hime: if a song defined you, what would it be?**

Chouji: sensual. Una momento sensual. Sensual. Un momento muy sexy. Sexy. Un momento muy sexy. Sexy. E eso es el cansion que les bale que es una bomba.

**Kyuubi-hime: O-k. Hey, El Fatso! Next question. Why do you eat so much?**

Chouji: I eat because I'm unhappy. I'm unhappy because I eat. It's a cycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHIKAMARU

**Kyuubi-hime: Why do you say everything is so troublesome?**

Shikamaru: Because when I was 7, I was tied to a helicopter by my pinkie toe that was flying low in a cactus field

**Kyuubi-hime: WTF?! Anyway, why are you so lazy?**

Shikamaru: Why is sasuke gay? It's one of those "I dunno" things.

**Kyuubi-hime: . . . touché.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GAARA

**Kyuubi-hime: Are you gay?**

Gaara: No! Why would you ask that?!

**Kyuubi-hime: Well, you want sasuke, which is gay.**

Gaara: it isn't me that's gay! It's the sand. It tells me to get boys for the sand. That's why I kill people. For the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SAKURA

**Kyuubi-hime: Who do you like?**

Sakura: Duh! Sasuke-kun!

**Kyuubi-hime: But don't you now he's gay?**

Sakuar: NO! NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

('NO' goes on for five minutes as she hangs herself, killing her instantly. YAY! A little treat to you sakura-haters)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INO

**Kyuubi-hime: Who do you like?**

Ino: sasuke. Even though he's gay.

**Kyuubi-hime: What would yopu do to make him un-gay?**

Ino: Nothing. He's gay, so my only chance is to make him like boys AND girls.

**Kyuubi-hime: Wont it bother you having sasuke, you, and some other guy doing it together?**

Ino: No, just as long as I'm in the middle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SASUKE

**Kyuubi-hime: Why do you hate your brother?**

Sasuke: well, it's a long story. Neji and I were best friends since we were babies. I always went to neji's house, but neji never came to mine.

So I invited him over for a change. To my surprise, he brought Pudding (a/n: please read "Neji in therapy" to know who I'm talking about) Itachi was with me. When he came in, he had to go take a 'sqirt' and left Pudding in the fridge. I waited outside. Meanwhile, Itachi ate PUDDING!

Neji checked the fridge for Pudding, then he kicked my balls so hard I fell over. We weren't friends anymore, and it's all itachi's fault!

**Kyuubi-hime: (talking on cellphone) no way! He actually said that? No way! No way! No. Way. There is no FU- oh crap. Your done already? **

**Ahem. On to the next question. Why are you gay?**

Sasuke: another long story. You see, since all girls like me, they did whatever I said. So I learned a lot about the female body. (and I mean EVERYTHING!)

Then I got bored. Since neji kicked my balls off, I got curious. Then when naruto kissed me, which was by the way 1,000,000, 000,000,000,000 times better

than any girl, that sealed the gay deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it, plz review. or else kyuu-chan will eat your heart.


End file.
